Lipstick Day
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: Lipstick day, god how Marui hated it. Usually he liked Lipstick Day it was fun! But now, watching those EVIl women put their lips all over his NIOU he was ready to snap.
1. Chapter 1: Lipstick Day

**Lipstick Day**

_**A/n: I was actually checking on my Neopet when I got this idea! Talk about random.**_

_**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine!**_

_**Marui**_

Lipstick day god how Marui hated it. The last two hours of school were being spent on Lipstick day. Lipstick day was when you put on some lipstick and kissed someone else, not on the lips of course, leaving a mark on their skin. This year who ever had the most prints was going to win a new bike, so to make it fair when ever you kissed someone you had to write your name on a sheet of paper so the adults could make sure no one was cheating. Not only that, but Yukimura-buchou had promised whoever on the team had the most prints could lead practice for a day.

Marui usually liked lipstick day, but as he watched girl after girl after girl put his lips on Niou_, his boyfriend, _he began to like it less and less. Marui was just glad Niou wasn't anywhere near him right now. He was sitting in the courtyard, since a fan had asked him to give her a print, delivering prints to whatever girls wanted them in return they gave him their prints. Niou was who-knows-where doing god-knows-what. A girl held out a stick of green lipstick which Marui quickly applied before kissing the spot of skin she indicated. "Where do you want to me to kiss?" asked the girl after applying her own dose of the green lipstick.

"Um…" Marui looked around his skin for a good place, "do you mind going on my shoulder?" Marui had worn shorts and a tank top today so he could get even more prints, but his legs and face were already covered in lipstick. She smiled before gently touching her lips to Marui's shoulder leaving the imprint of the green lipstick. The two switched papers, signed, and then headed their own ways.

_**Niou…**_

"Damn it," cursed Niou as Marui passed him not so much as glancing at him, with a bajillion more prints then him. He was pissed not only about the fact that he might not win, but because that many people had had their lips on his boyfriend. What really pissed him off was the black lipstick right on the corner of his mouth, the black lipstick Akaya had been using all day. The brat had all but kissed his boyfriend!

"What's wrong Niou-kun?" asked Yagyuu reappearing, his face full of prints of all different colors.

"The brat nearly kissed Marui!" Niou exclaimed angrily.

"Speaking of Marui," Yagyuu stated, "did you get his print yet? Yukimura and Akaya are the only ones on the team who had it last time I checked, a bajillion girls have it though."

Niou gritted his teeth together at the sound of Akaya's name but quickly recovered and answered, "No. He's been pulled away by fan girls every time I tried to talk to him." Okay not the complete truth, Niou actually hadn't seen much of his boyfriend today. He had his own fan girls to deal with, he didn't need to deal with the Yaoi fan girls and Marui's fan girls as well.

"Your lying," Yukimura declared walking up to the two, "You haven't been near Marui all day." When Niou gave him the 'how-do-you-know' look he added, "He told me and Akaya when we went to get his prints." Niou went to glare at Yukimura, but he got stuck looking at how many prints the boy had. Yukimura had pulled off his shirt and the lower half of his stomach was covered by various different lipsticks.

"Holy shit," exclaimed Niou, "Your letting them stomach rape you." Yukimura rolled his eyes, reminding Niou what he had wanted to say, "Why the fuck is Akaya's print by Marui's lips?"

"That was mine," Yukimura laughed before adding, "I slipped while trying to kiss his cheek and it ended up there." Niou opened and closed his mouth not knowing what to say to that. How was he suppose to reply to that? He wanted be jealous, but Yukimura had only slipped. Right? Yukimura wouldn't try anything on Marui with Akaya right there. Yukimura wouldn't try anything on Marui period right? Niou bit his lip, begging that annoying jealous side of him to shut up. Yukimura was his friend, and he should trust Marui more then this.

_**Marui**_

Marui was hiding under the sink in the third story boys bathroom. Officially this place was closed, unofficially it was the central for all Rikkai Dai Tennis Team skippers. Hence the reason there was a secret compartment behind the mirror with candy and hand held video games in it. "There you are," stated a familiar voice right before his boyfriends white hair blocked his view of the stall door that he'd been staring at for the past hour. "What happened?"

"Fan girls," Marui answered stretching his legs out instead of hugging them, "they were on a rampage."

Niou laughed before saying, "So, can I give you my Mark now?" Marui turned to find Niou with a tube of white lipstick in his hands.

Not realizing Niou had said Mark not Print Marui waved his hand, "As you wiii-." Marui couldn't finish his sentence before Niou pinned him to the ground and was kissing him all over. "Niou what are you doing?" Marui asked shocked as his boyfriend left a mark on his nose, and near his belly button which showed whenever he did something because it was a size to small.

"I told you," Niou declared pulling away after kissing Marui's lips gently, "I was going to leave my mark on you." Marui was shocked as he watched Niou wipe the lipstick off with a paper towel, "I really hate the way this stuff feels on my lips. Even more then I hate the way your strawberry gum tastes." Marui laughed before pulling Niou down and kissing him fiercely.

The two boys were so preoccupied in the bathroom they almost didn't hear the principal announce that Niou Masaharu had gotten the most prints. "You cheated," Marui breathed as he pulled his tee-shirt back over his head, "I can tell you don't have more then I do."

"I did. But I had to wipe the ones on my stomach off because they kept sticking to my tee-shirt," Niou declared showing Marui the colorful stains on the inside of his black tee-shirt.

"Wow, I thought Yukimura was the only one letting people stomach rape him," mused Marui.

"Nah, Akaya had to do it to. You would have been doing it but you came to hide in here," Niou laughed wrapping a arm around Marui and walking out of the bathroom with him.


	2. Chapter 2: Captain Niou!

**Lipstick Day**

_**A/n: It took a while to get this updated…. This is the end! END! No more. So don't ask.. Or else I just might go on.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**_

Akaya walked slowly towards the tennis courts, Marui hiding behind him. Today Niou got to be captain because he'd had the most prints on Lipstick day last week. "He's not going to kill us… right Marui-senpai?" Akaya asked staring at the door to the club house.

"He won't," Marui assured, more to himself then Akaya, "Now open the door." Akaya gulped as he reached his hand out to open the door. When they entered they found themselves staring at their teammates in the girls tennis uniform.

"Yukimura! Sanada!" Akaya squeaked when he saw his boyfriends.

"Looks good on me, right Aka-chan," Yukimura declared twirling around.

"W-W-Why are you wearing that," Akaya asked shocked at their appearances.

"Niou," Yagyuu answered as he threw one to each of the boys, "Change and meet us on the courts." That said the others left the two to change.

"I hate your boyfriend," Akaya mumbled as he pulled on the clothes.

"Me to," Marui stated, "Me to." Then he made a mental note not to sleep with Niou for a week.

**(Insert Line)**

"Hot damn, I didn't think you'd look this good," Niou declared when the two walked onto the courts. His eyes freely roamed Marui's body.

"Don't even think about it," Marui hissed as he walked pass Niou and stood next to Jackal.

"50 laps and 75 squats," Niou commanded smirking.

"Oh fuck you," huffed Marui as he went to start his laps. Niou just smirked before going to order the first years around. Well, more like traumatize.

(**Insert Line)**

"I hate Niou, I hate Niou, I _hate _Niou," Akaya chanted as he ran, Yukimura and Sanada running behind him so they could stare at his butt. It wasn't fun to feel like your boyfriends were going to rape you any minute now.

"At least your not dating him," Marui answered ignoring the fact that he could feel several pairs of eyes on his butt and legs, as well as the jealousy rolling off Niou in waves.

"Poor boys," Yukimura mused as he watched Niou move towards a group of second and third years who were watching Marui run, "They don't stand a chance against a jealous Niou."

"He's worse then you and Fuji," Yagyuu agreed. The two sadists were extremely scary when someone so much as looked at Sanada, Akaya, or Ryoma.

"I remember a time when Niou almost killed Jirou because he gave me cake," Marui added as he finally came to a stop, panting lightly. After a moment he started on his squats.

**(Insert line)**

Niou gritted his teeth together as he watched Marui do his squats. His boyfriend looked incredible in that skirt. That was the problem though! No one should be staring at Marui, especially not perverted second years.

It was a hour later, while Marui played a match against Akaya, that he finally snapped. Niou grabbed Marui's wrist and dragged him towards the club house. "Where are you taking me?" asked Marui confused to why he was being pulled away from his match.

"The clubhouse," when Niou spotted a question in Marui's eyes he added, "As hot as you look in that outfit, it'd look better on the floor."


End file.
